


Tunnel of Dreams by Helens78

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Erik's been looking for answers, but he can't stay asleep long enough to find them.





	Tunnel of Dreams by Helens78

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tunnel of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269588) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Tunnel of Dreams by Helens78](http://archiveofourown.org/works/269588)  
**Length** : 0:01:04  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Tunnel%20of%20Dreams%20by%20Helens78.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
